duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMEX-02 Duema Quest Pack ~The Top 12 Legendary Strategies~
の 12~ |Translation = Duema Quest Pack ~The Top 12 Legendary Strategies~ |Gallery = DMEX-02 Card Set Gallery |Release = July 14, 2018 |Next = DMEX-03 Peri!!! Specialness Overloaded Mystery Pack |Previous = DMEX-01 Duel Masters: Golden Best |Block = Twinpact Series }} Duema Quest Pack ~The Top 12 Legendary Strategies~ is the 2nd DMEX pack in the OCG. Details *It is a reprint pack that contains 84 cards. *Each pack contains 7 cards, as well as a "quest" card. *This pack introduces complete borderless card art.F *This pack includes Quest Cards which when combined turns into 6 Civilizations Duel Masters Monster World. Contents (Cards marked with a ☆ are exclusive to this pack.) Pack 1: Minomaru's Makara Big Transformation Pack *1/84 Nazomaru, Strongest Insect ☆ *2/84 Matsupokkun ☆ *3/84 Faerie Trap *4/84 Pteratox, Large Wing Chain *5/84 Ragmal, Spirit Knight *6/84 Future Blueprint *7/84 Lifeplan Charger Pack 2: Friend Joe!! Joragon's Hot Bullet Pack *8/84 Zanjet Wing 7 ☆ *9/84 Pokchinchin ☆ *10/84 Johnny and Joragon ~J's Will~ *11/84 Danganteioh, Super Extreme Q *12/84 Helcopta *13/84 Dream of Joe Star *14/84 Chocolate House Pack 3: Kabuto Toki's Huge Trump Attack Pack *15/84 Kabutorial Kuga / Mystery Disaster ☆ *16/84 Chainrex, Super Chainkind *17/84 Goldenden Trap ☆ *18/84 Savage Earth *19/84 Shirauo Giant *20/84 Father Earth *21/84 Yadoc, Beast Army Pack 4: Shining! Kira's Sabaki Z Pack *22/84 Hyde, Kiramekuseiheki ☆ *23/84 Sky Chain, Red Wrath *24/84 Hayabusano Sabato Zett / Hirin Mascaras *25/84 Makuro, Strange Stone *26/84 One Eye's Judgment *27/84 Justy Luminarie *28/84 Protection Circle Pack 5: Amazing Cemetery!! UzaUza Revival Pack *29/84 Cobra, Dashura ☆ *30/84 Death Shuteron, Hell's Funeral Service *31/84 Super Demon Hand ☆ *32/84 Amitabha Hand *33/84 Shocking Dantal *34/84 Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian *35/84 Hemoglo, Demonic Doctor Pack 6: Ultra Fast Attack!! J・O・E Dondodo Barrage Pack *36/84 Dondodo Doramusko ☆ *37/84 Gokkan! Goetoku Q *38/84 Savior Umashika ☆ *39/84 Meramera Jokers *40/84 Reckless Cut Scrapper *41/84 Yattare Sochou *42/84 Hanabishi Hanako Pack 7: Kirari! Miracle's Spark Pack *43/84 Hikarisas Kisekino Sabato ☆ *44/84 Wisdompheus, Dragonic Spirit *45/84 Ial, Green Knowledge Silver *46/84 Faywon, Green Knowledge Silver *47/84 Flash Spark *48/84 DNA Spark *49/84 Prince Avaraldo, Cavalier of Thunder Pack 8: Bolt's Explosive Maji G・G・G Pack *50/84 Fire, Runaway Machine ☆ *51/84 Ball Bomb Bomber *52/84 Bakugetto, Totsugeki Tank *53/84 Zenmetsu Scrapper *54/84 Missile Jet *55/84 Hop Churis *56/84 Deadly Fighter Braid Claw Pack 9: Big De Good Kuru B・A・D Pack *57/84 Good Muscle Bouncer ☆ *58/84 Bachigon, Zubat Tank *59/84 Mappo Churis ☆ *60/84 Dachicco Churis *61/84 Big Bang Flare *62/84 Scale of Bravery and Love *63/84 ChuChuris, First Squad Pack 10: Ze-ro Jet Black Moonless Night Gate Opening Pack *64/84 Jigs★Garbi, Darma ☆ *65/84 De Szark, Demon Phoenix *66/84 Pandemonium ☆ *67/84 Bone Dance Charger *68/84 Dupoiz, Darma *69/84 Duscissor, Darma *70/84 Scale of Life and Death Pack 11: Super Technical! Spell De Tada Out Pack *71/84 Gosentoras, Angry Red Beard / Brain's Alarming Steel Fangs ☆ *72/84 Paua, Shell Beast ☆ *73/84 Aqua Spellblue *74/84 Spiral Hurricane, Hero Secret Technique *75/84 Eureka Charger *76/84 Brain Storm *77/84 Guard Grip Pack 12: Charge!! NEO Evolution Fierce Rush Pack *78/84 Umirabbit, Submarine Rabbit ☆ *79/84 Imparaskas ☆ *80/84 Utsuvoid, 4th City *81/84 Crystal Memory *82/84 Althhus Ser *83/84 Chabanra, Shell Beast *84/84 Bobododo Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs Category:Fixed Content Packs